


Grant Me Just This Little Bit

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, risk and reward, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has to save them, because he got them into this mess. When he bit them it was with the promise of better, not this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Me Just This Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble for Derek's risk and reward and his headspace while going into the vault.

It’s a blue moon. A bright sky that gives the telltale sign that it’s full and tonight is the night that the alpha pack plans to decimate his pack.

Derek has to save them, because he got them into this mess. When he bit them it was with the promise of better, not this. Not being on the verge of death at all times and now held hostage for whatever is planned for them. Them, because Derek refuses to believe Erica is dead.

She ran away from him to be safe, because she thought Derek was incapable of protecting her. Obviously, Erica was right to believe it. She was taken while still in Beacon Hills and that makes him an even worse alpha.

She has to be okay though. Erica has so much to live for. She hasn’t even gotten to truly appreciate all the things the gift of the bite could bring her. Especially without her epilepsy. She’d be able to drive. To get her license like she wanted to.

Wants to.

Surely if she were dead, Derek would be able to feel it. Erica is a part of his pack, a part of him now. Wouldn’t he be able to feel it if she were gone?

He’s so ashamed of how smug and full of himself he was when he first bit them. Derek was riding high on power and pleased that he could give it to others, but look at where it has gotten them. Kidnapped and possibly taking away the happy futures they had planned for themselves. It has given them the kind of life he has had since he was sixteen-years-old. Desperate and scared, and Derek is even more broken now that he sees what he has done to their lives.

This is just who Derek is. A creature of habit. Derek can admit that there is a patten. One he created himself. The person that is prone to ruining the good things.

Scott and he break into the bank successfully, and there is Boyd, standing in silhouette.

Alive.

Derek breathes a small sigh of relief. One of his betas is okay and for a moment everything seems like it is looking up. Derek might be crazy, but he is no fool to think it will continue that way.

Scott is on the phone with Stiles. He hears the latter shout something through the phone, but he’s not listening to the words, because he’s focused on trying to calm Boyd, whose claws are out and looks on the verge of attacking. Scott grabs his attention saying, “Derek, we’ve got a problem. A really big problem,” and then a girl is stepping out from behind Boyd.

Erica, he thinks, but that thought comes to a halt quickly upon noticing the dark hair. When he looks harder, he sees her features and they are all mom. The girl looks so much like Talia that it makes Derek’s breath catch, because the only person that ever shared her fine features was Cora.

Beautiful, sweet Cora who clung to Derek like he was her hero. He says her name, twice, and she tells him to get out.

He’s so confused and has no clue what is going on except Cora is alive. His baby sister, who was only ten when the fire consumed them…well, obviously not her, because she’s standing right in front of him, and she’s so tall. She’s so beautiful and looks so much like mom and perhaps his last memory of her; braiding her hair at the breakfast table, isn’t the last after all.

So much is running through his head, like where she has been for the last six years if she didn’t die in that fire, and if anyone else got out, how is she even alive? Is she really here? Except then someone is closing them all into the vault and a fight breaks out and he gets to touch her. Derek doesn’t want to hurt her, but he has to protect himself and Scott. Really, he just tries to hold her at bay, his fingers clenching on her arms to make sure she isn’t a dream.


End file.
